


Digital Ai

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: Aftter having a bad day, Daisuke runs off to the digital world and runs into a certain someone.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

            Daisuke angrily wiped the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. “Dai?” his blue digimon partner asked, wondering what had made the usually energetic redhead sad.

            “Stupid birthdays. Who needs ‘em,” the boy muttered, not hearing Chibimon. He then took out his D-3 after having booted the digiport program on his computer. “Digi-port open!” he said, his voice wavering. He let himself be sucked into the machine not bothering to wait for Chibimon or pick up his D-Terminal.

            “Hey Dai wait for me!” the little digimon said leaping off the bed and at the computer, but the portal closed behind the boy and Chibimon only succeeded in hitting his head on the screen and bounced onto the floor. “Why didn’t you take me with you?” he said, more hurt that his partner had forgotten him than from the fall.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            The redheaded keeper of Courage and Friendship sat in the middle of a meadow, leaning against the ruins of control spire only recently destroyed. He shivered slightly as the rain continued to fall. His head rested on his knees as the day’s events played over in his head.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

            Daisuke woke up, excited. He was finally thirteen and that meant he’d finally be getting a racing bike. He hurriedly dressed and raced from his room. The apartment was empty, no big surprise since the other occupants of the Motomiya home were early risers and usually had to leave earlier than him.

            Spying a note on the kitchen table, he frowned. His parents said they had to go to some business function for a few days and that Jun would be staying at a friend’s for the whole time. That left him with no other choice but to crash with one of the other digidestined since he really didn’t trust himself in the kitchen. It also meant no birthday cake and more importantly, no racing bike. “Great. Just great,” he muttered under his breath as he retrieved the breakfast left for him from the fridge.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

            “I’m sorry, Daisuke,” Hikari said during homeroom. “My cousins are coming ove from Hokkaido for a visit and we’re cramped as it is.”

            “Hey no prob,” the redhead replied, mildly disappointed, but he really didn’t expect the keeper of Light to agree to let him stay. She always turned down his dates so why let him stay? “I can always ask one of the others.”

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

            “Sorry Dai, I’m staying at Yama’s this week,” Takeru said as he and Daisuke sat down for lunch.

            “’S ok, T.A.,” he replied. “Maybe Iori or Miyako’ll let me crash with them.”

            “I’m sorry to hear your parents ran out on you again,” the blond said sympathetically.

            “Yeah, well I’m kinda used to being by myself a lot so I really don’t care. They’ve been doing that for years.” He then went back to devouring his meal.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

            “I’d really like to help, but I don’t think you should stay,” Iori had said during P.E. “Mom’s still angry about that antique vase you broke the last time you were over.”

            “Yeah, guess not,” Daisuke muttered, sadly. “I’ll try Miyako then.” ‘If she doesn’t let me stay, then I’m doomed,’ he thought to himself.

            “Good luck,” the shorter boy said, but the redhead didn’t hear him, having been called over by the teacher.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

            “Daisuke! You stupid klutz! Look what you did!” Miyako’s clothing was covered with paint, glue and multicolored bits of paper. “Now we’ll have to start all over!”

            He and the lavender haired keeper of Love and Sincerity had been working on a papier-mâché piñata for their art class and being his usually clumsy self, Daisuke had managed to bump into the table, knocking the project over into his partner and onto the floor, denting it as well as spilling the paint and glue he’d been carrying.

            “Guess this’d be a bad time to ask if I can crash at your place while my folks are out of town then,” he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

            “Damn right it is!” she spat back at him and went to make another mold.

            “Now what am I supposed to do?” he said gloomily.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

            “Hey half-pint!” Jun said in greeting and picked up her suitcase. “Well, see ya in a few days, kiddo.” The older Motomiya then left her brother, not bothering to wish him a happy birthday or even spare him a second glance.

            “Thanks for remembering, sis!” he said venomously. As if being hurt and practically ignored by his friends on his birthday wasn’t bad enough, he had to deal with being ignored by his own family as well. Especially when they had no excuse to forget since all he could talk about for weeks earlier was his birthday. Tears fell unheeded down his cheeks.

            “Why do they always hate me?” he asked the now empty apartment, sobbing. He ran into his room, slamming the door and turning on his computer.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            That had been an hour ago. He had managed to stop sobbing, but every so often the tears would break loose and he’d be forced to soak his sleeves even further. However, he was glad it was raining. ‘At least no one can see me cry,’ he had thought when water began to pour from the sky.

            “Hey Daisuke!”

            The boy looked up to see Takeru waving at him. Iori and a still angry Miyako standing next to the blond. Not really wanting to deal with the other digidestined let alone let them see his still red and puffy eyes, Daisuke shot up and ran in the opposite direction.

            “That’s weird,” the keeper of Hope said, “Why’d he run like that?”

            “Who the heck cares,” Miyako said angrily, “We’d probably get more done without the baka anyway.”

            Takeru shrugged his shoulders, deciding to go on with their plans for the day. If Daisuke wanted some space, then he’d let him have it – they could always track him with their D-3’s if necessary.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            Daisuke ran, not caring where he was or where he was going. He just wanted to get as far from it all as possible. Little did he know that he’d run deep into Kaizer occupied territory. In fact, he didn’t notice where he was until he ran into something hard, yet somewhat pliant. “Ooph,” he said, nearly falling over.

            “Well, well, well, what do we have here?” said a rather amused and curious Kaizer. The digidestined almost never came to the digital world on their own let alone without their partner.

            “Y-You!” the redhead said, realizing he almost plowed over his enemy and secret crush.

            “Me,” the indigo haired tyrant replied, smirking. “Mind telling me what you’re doing in  _my_  digital world and without any protection no less.” It was more of an order than a question.

            Daisuke wanted to say something flippant, but the pain of being ignored by all those around him was still too fresh. “You all hate me!!” he wailed and began sobbing again.

            Shocked at his adversary’s outburst, the Kaizer stood motionless for countless seconds. When he could finally move, the indigo haired boy took the heartbroken Daisuke into his arms and started rubbing soothing patterns on the redhead’s back. “I don’t,” he whispered in his ear as Daisuke continued to sob into his chest while clutching the bodysuit.

            On the inside, the Kaizer was seething. No one but he was allowed to make his archrival miserable. He silently swore he’d make whoever did this would pay. And pay dearly.

            “I don’t hate you, Dai-chan,” he said again when Daisuke’s cries subsided somewhat. The Kaizer surprised him by gently smiling at him. “You’re my worthy adversary after all,” he said, running a hand through the soft red hair. “How could I possibly hate you? Now tell me why you were here all by yourself.” The words were gentle, but the voice still had the demanding edge that comes with all rulers.

            Daisuke looked timidly at the Kaizer, unsure of his enemy’s surprising and sudden kindness. The other boy nodded, still smiling gently, indicating that he’d wait until he felt like talking. “Perhaps you’d like to talk elsewhere? Get out of the rain, maybe?” he asked, feeling the boy in his arms shiver.

            The redhead nodded, “Please?”

            The Kaizer found himself suddenly reluctant to let Daisuke go, but forced his arms to detach themselves and motioned for him to follow, which the digidestined did without question. The two then shortly found themselves heading toward the digital tyrant’s fortress on the back of a spiraled Airdramon. The redhead let the Kaizer wrap his cape around them, glad for the comfort against the biting wind and cold rain as well as the pain in his heart.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            Daisuke looked around in awe as the Kaizer’s servants bowed and scraped and generally made a fuss over him. The fortress was a huge L-shape structure that hovered and moved around the digital world. ‘That’s why we were never able to find him,’ he thought upon learning that the fortress was mobile.

            “You should get out of those wet clothes,” the indigo haired boy said, removing his cape and throwing it to a green caterpillar type digimon. Daisuke stared at him for several moments. “Or would you prefer if I let you catch pneumonia?” he asked, with a slight hit of annoyance.

            “Oh… um.. sorry,” the digidestined replied, blushing as he removed his flame painted jacket and handing it to the caterpillar.

            “The rest Dai-chan,” the Kaizer ordered when he saw the boy hadn’t moved.

            “But… um…” said a very red Daisuke.

            “I don’t believe this!” he said exasperated, then dragged him down the hall and into what apparently was the Kaizer’s own bedroom. “We’re both boys Daisuke! Now get those clothes off!”

            The redhead couldn’t move. He just stared at the huge four-poster bed at the back of the room, elegant dark blue and black silk sheets covering it and gauzy gold material hanging from the canopy.

            “For crying out loud!” The indigo haired tyrant seized Daisuke’s shirt and almost ripped it in two, pulling it over the digidestined’s head. He ‘eeped’ in surprise and blushed even more, noticing the other boy’s appreciative gaze. The Kaizer then went for his shorts next. Daisuke quickly slapped his hands away before unfastening the button himself.

            “I-I can do it by myself,” he stammered.

            “Are you sure?” the Kaizer asked, greatly amused. The redhead nodded, disappointing the indigo haired boy. Still he couldn’t believe his luck. Just when he had decided to recapture the redhead and force him to accept his love, Daisuke had practically flung himself at him and willingly followed him home.

            Deciding he too should get out of his own wet things, the Kaizer removed his gloves, flinging them to the floor with a metallic thud then reached behind and started pulling down the hidden zipper.

            “D-Do you need help with that?” Daisuke asked, fascinated by the boy’s delicate fingers.

            “Why do you ask?” the Kaizer asked with a smirk, “You want to see what’s under here, perhaps?” Daisuke continued to blush as the Kaizer started to torture him by slowly pulling one arm out then the other, finally revealing a thin, pale, but muscular torso. “Like what you see?” The redhead gulped before nodding. The Kaizer chuckled. “Good ‘cause so do I.”

            Grabbing a blanket from the bed, the indigo haired boy threw it at Daisuke. “I may have heating in here, but it’s still chilly,” he said in explanation. The redhead took wrapped it around him, nodding his thanks, too nervous to speak.

            The Kaizer then removed his boots and the rest of his bodysuit before settling himself onto the bed. He patted the mattress beside him. Daisuke eyed the boy timidly not sure what exactly his enemy had in mind. Sighing, the Kaizer glared at him, but not enough to scare the boy away. “I just want to talk, Dai-chan. I promise I won’t do anything you’re not willing to.”

            Still not trusting his voice, Daisuke nodded and shyly climbed into the bed next to the other boy. Smiling, the indigo haired tyrant gently pulled the redheaded digidestined closer so he could wrap the blanket around them while he held him in his arms again. He found that he liked that very much, so much that he never wanted to let the boy go again.

            “Ready to talk yet?” he asked, gently rubbing Daisuke’s cheek and placing a comforting kiss on the other one.

            The redhead allowed himself to snuggle closer to the Kaizer, in spite of the confusion he felt. ‘Why should he care? I’m nothing compared to him,’ he thought. After a few more minutes of silence, Daisuke decided that it couldn’t hurt to tell him what had happened to cause him to almost run him over earlier. “…and the other day, my mom through out my burger when I went to the bathroom. I wasn’t even finished with it. It was like she forgot I was even there.” He rubbed at his eyes, trying desperately to stop the tears from falling again and sniffled.

            “They don’t deserve to be around you,” the indigo haired boy said venomously, rubbing Daisuke’s shoulders and back.

            “I know,” the other boy replied, “They can’t throw me away so they have to put up with me.”

            The Kaizer frowned. “That’s not what I meant, Dai-chan.”

            “Huh?”

            “They’re the ones who should be thrown out with the trash. You’re better than them.”

            “Y-You’re kidding right?” Daisuke turned around to face him, causing the blanket to slip off.

            The Kaizer had never looked so serious. “I don’t kid, Daisuke. Not when it concerns my worthy adversary.”

            “You really think I’m better than the others?”

            “Yes I do, Daisuke.” He rewrapped the blanket around them and sighed when the redhead wrapped his arms around him. “You’re wasting your time with those imbeciles. You can do better.” What he really wanted to say was ‘I want you to stay,’ but his mouth refused to work the way he wanted.

            “I guess, but they’re the only friends I’ve got. And I can’t get another family.”

            The Kaizer nodded sympathetically. ‘Just say it already!’ the little voice in his head shouted. ‘You’re the Kaizer for gods’ sakes!’ “You could stay here if you’d like,” he murmured, blushing.

            “Eh? I didn’t hear you,” Daisuke said looking up and seeing the faint pinkish tinge on the Kaizer’s face. ‘Why’s he blushing? He couldn’t possibly like me, could he?’

            “I just thought you could stay here since none of  _them_  would let you.” He blushed even more, though his eyes flashed in anger when he thought of the other digidestined refusing to take the redhead in.

            “You want me to stay?” Daisuke asked, not sure if the digital tyrant had meant it or was planning on keeping him as a prisoner.

            “It’s up to you, Dai-chan. I won’t do anything Kaizerish while you’re here. Let’s say I’m calling a truce.”

            “A truce, huh?”

            “Hai. But only if you stay. Once you leave here, it’s back to me being the Kaizer again.”

            “No funny stuff?” Daisuke could hardly believe his ears. Here was his nemesis and secret crush holding him in his arms and offering to let him stay. ‘Maybe he really does care,’ he thought as he brought his head back to the crook of the Kaizer’s shoulder.

            “You have my word,” came the reply. “Please stay?”

            Daisuke sat there for countless minutes, running the Kaizer’s offer through his head. He was terribly confused and the other boy’s gentle stroking wasn’t helping any. “’K. I’ll stay,” he said sleepily, not bothering to fight the sudden drowsiness.

            The Kaizer smirked. “I knew you would,” he said placing a light kiss on the boy’s forehead. “Get some rest, Dai-chan. I’ll get us some dinner later.”

            The digidestined in his arms mumbled something incoherently before falling to sleep completely. “Maybe, I’ll make you see you’re better off here with me,” the indigo haired boy said carefully adjusting his sleeping guest so they could lie comfortably. He smiled when Daisuke refused to let go and drew him closer, the redhead’s head lying over his heart.

 

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

            The week went by fast with the rest of the digidestined none the wiser. Each day was spent going to school and then going back to the Kaizer’s fortress do whatever the two boys pleased. During that time, Daisuke had gotten the indigo haired tyrant to open up somewhat – though he still couldn’t get him to tell him his name - as well as opened himself up too. However, when it was time for the digidestined leader to leave, he found himself reluctant to go.

            He had gotten closer to the Kaizer than he’d ever expected to and found it extremely hard to consider him an enemy now. He didn’t want to go back to fighting his newfound best friend.

            “Doushita no, Dai-chan?” the Kaizer asked, inwardly smirking as he watched the redhead stare at the computer monitor hesitating. ‘It won’t be long now,’ he said to himself.

            “Nothing Kai-chan,” he replied, “It’s just that after today, we’ll be enemies again.”

            “It doesn’t have to be that way you know,” the other boy said coming up to him and wrapping his arms around him. “You could still leave them,” he added placing a chaste kiss on his cheek, making him jump slightly.

            “You know I can’t,” Daisuke said smiling sadly at the embrace.  He cared for the digital tyrant but still couldn’t let go of the loyalty he felt towards the other digidestined.

            “I know, but you can’t blame me for hoping, ne Dai-chan?”

            The redhead chuckled, “Nope. I can’t. You could stop this whole Kaizer thing. You know, help us.”

            It was the Kaizer’s turn to smile sadly. “I can no more stop being me than you can stop being yourself, Dai.” He sighed before continuing. “However, my offer still stands.”

            “I gotta go, Kai-chan. If I’m late again, I’m gonna get another detention.”

            “Then go,” the indigo haired boy said giving him a quick hug. “If you need a shoulder to cry on, you know where to find me.”

            “Thanks,” Daisuke turned back to the computer, quickly hiding his blush. “I had a really awesome time, Kai-chan,” he called over his shoulder.

            “Um… Dai wait!” the Kaizer called. “I want to tell you something.”

            Daisuke paused again. “What?”

            “Ken,” he replied.

            “Huh?”

            “You wanted to know my name, remember? It’s Ken.”

            “Ken? Ken Ichijouji?” Daisuke asked in shock once his brain put two and two together.

            The indigo haired tyrant equally shocked, but by Daisuke’s quick ability to figure out his secret identity. ‘All the more reason I must have him on my side,’ he mused. “Yes. But please don’t tell anyone,” he begged.

            Daisuke stared at him hesitantly no understanding why the famous – and currently missing – prodigy would be his digital enemy. But whatever his reasons, Daisuke had come to know that the Kaizerwould tell him when he was ready. “Sure Ken. I won’t tell anyone! Digidestined’s honor,” he said crossing his heart then winking before leaving through the dimensional gate.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            Weeks went by and Daisuke tried his best to curb his growing feelings for the Kaizer. His parents constantly ignoring him and the almost daily insults from Miyako weren’t helping much. The week he had spent with him had been the best time he had in a very long time. He missed the kind and gentle boy whose shoulder he cried on and told all his hopes and dreams to. He even began to miss the Kaizer’ssmirking face and mischievous eyes.

            One would think being able to see the other boy every day after school would make the redheaded leader happy. However, he wasn’t. It was torture for him to do nothing but fight against him while remembering how much fun they had had only weeks ago.

            Fearing he’d do something stupid, Daisuke began to make excuses for not joining the other digidestined in their crusade against the cruel ruler he had come to think of as a friend and perhaps something more. Then he began to avoid them altogether once he ran out of excuses.

            “What the heck’s wrong with you?!” Miyako said after she was finally able to catch up to the suddenly elusive redhead. “You’re supposed to help us stop that creep!”

            “Says who?!” he snapped back, shocking the lavender haired girl. “Where’s it written that I’ve gotta destroy stuff that only pops up somewhere else? It’s kinda stupid don’tcha think?” He didn’t really mean it. He did want Ken to stop, but he just could no longer think of him as an enemy.

            CRACK!!!!! The redhead cringed at the slap, but said nothing. Instead he just turned his back on Miyako and started walking away. “I’ll see you tomorrow in art class,” he called. She stared unbelievingly at her classmate then shot back,

            “Don’t even bother! Why don’t you just go join the Kaizer already you traitor!”

            That caused him to wince again, but Daisuke kept going not wanting to let any of the other digidestined see his pain.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

            ‘Why don’t I join him?’ Daisuke thought as he worked on his book report, or at least tried too.

            “Dai?” Chibimon called from his bowl of ice cream. “You okay? You’ve been awfully quiet lately.”

            “I’m fine, bud. I’m just trying to get my grades up.”

            “Aren’t we gonna help the others anymore?” the blue digimon asked.

            “Why bother?” Daisuke replied typing a few more words. “They’ll just find something to yell at me for.”

            “But the Kaizer – “

            “Is winning, in case you haven’t noticed,” he finished. “For every spire we knock down, he puts up three more. What’s the point.”

            “But he’s hurting digimon! That’s not right! Right Dai?”

            “No it isn’t.” Daisuke frowned. His partner was right. He should be in the digital world helping the others, but as of late, he saw no point in fighting a losing battle, both against a power hungry boy whom he’d come to love and against his own feelings toward the Kaizer.

            “Dai?” Chibimon asked again after several minutes of silence from his friend and partner.

            “Chibi, would you be mad at me if I said I wanted to go talk to the Kaizer without you?”

            “What for? Why do you wanna talk to him?”

            “I need to sort some things out, Chibi and I really need to talk to him to do that.”

            “Oh, well I guess I couldn’t be mad, he didn’t hurt you that time he let us stay. If you need to talk to him then go already! I really don’t like it when you’re moping, Dai.”

            The redhead smiled. “Thanks bud. Uh… Chibi, would you hate me if I said I was in love with the Kaizer and was thinking of joining him?” he asked nervously.

            The little digimon looked at his partner puzzled, then laughed. “Very funny, Dai!”

            “I’m serious, Chibimon. I think I’m in love with him, that’s one of things I have to sort out. It’s hurting me every time I go to the digital world and I’m not allowed to do anything but fight against him.

            Chibimon’s smile faded. “Daisuke, I may not like it, but if it means you’ll be happy, then do what you want. I want you to be happy, just don’t forget I’m still your best bud.”

            Daisuke picked up his digimon and hugged him close. “Thanks Chibi. It’s good to know I can count on you.”

            “So are you really gonna join the Kaizer’s side?”

            “Don’t know bud, but I do need to talk to him..”

            “Then what are you waiting for? Go talk to him!!” The little creature jumped off his lap and grabbed his D-3 before he could protest.

            “Ok! Ok!” Daisuke said chuckling. “I’ll go.” He then quickly saved his work and brought up the digital gate program. “If I do wind up joining Ken, I’ll come back to get you, I’m not gonna leave my favorite digimon behind,” he said holding up his D-3 to the monitor.

            “Can’t I go too? I wanna see Minomon!” Chibimon whined.

            “I promise I’ll come get ya if I decide to stay. Just wait for me here, ok. I won’t be long.”

            The blue digimon pouted, but accepted his partner’s decision. “You be careful, Dai. He may be your new friend, but he’s still the Kaizer,” he said not liking the fact Daisuke was going to be unprotected in the digital world.

            “Don’t worry, bud. You just stay put and I’ll be back before you know it,” Daisuke said as he let the gate suck him in.

            “I hope you know what you’re doing Dai,” Chibimon said, hopping back onto the bed to wait for Daisuke to return.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

            The Kaizer paused in his typing when one of the many monitors suddenly grew brighter and he looked to see a certain redheaded digidestined appear in his control room.

            “Well, well to what honor do I have this unexpected visit, Dai-chan?” he asked giving him a rather tight hug.

            Daisuke smiled and hugged back. “Ken, I need to talk to you,” he said, hating to pull away.

            “Let me guess, those fools who call themselves your parents and those brats got to you again,” the indigo haired tyrant said frowning.

            “No, actually it’s you that did,” he replied, frowning a bit at Ken’s insult.

            “Come again?”

            “Ken, I uh,” He twiddled his thumbs nervously and looked down in an attempt to hide the blush he was sure he had. “I think I’m in love with you,” he mumbled so low that it was hard to make out what he said.

            The Kaizer’s eyes went wide in amusement. “Care to say that again Dai-chan? I didn’t quite hear you.”

            “I’m in love with you,” the redhead replied, still blushing and refusing to look up.

            “That certainly is a pleasant surprise,” the other boy said smiling.  “I was beginning to think I’d just be some shoulder to cry on and nothing more.”

            “What do you mean, Ken?”

            “This is what I mean,” the Kaizer said smirking. He then promptly grabbed the flustered digidestined and pressed his lips against his. “It’s about time you told me, did you think I didn’t see the way you looked at me that whole week you stayed here?”

            Daisuke just blushed unsure of his voice. He just let his supposed to be enemy hold him and place not so chaste kisses on his face and neck. “Uh, K-Ken,” he forced out, pushing his love away. “We really have to talk.”

            “Do we?” the Kaizer asked, pouting. “Can we talk later? I’m not in the mood.” He then made to pull Daisuke to him again, but the redhead quick backed up.

            “It’s important Ken. I haven’t been in the digital world much in case you hadn’t noticed,” he said.

            “Oh I’ve noticed, Dai-chan. You weren’t avoiding me were you?” he asked with mock pain, guessing at why the Keeper of Courage and Friendship was frequently absent from the digital world.

            “No!” Daisuke replied, ashamed his friend and love would even think such a thing. “It’s just that I can’t do this anymore.”

            “Do what, koi?” the Kaizer asked once again attempting to do what he’d been dreaming of ever since he first saw the fiery redhead.

            “Be a digidestined and fight you. It’s killing me Ken.”

            The indigo haired boy sighed, understanding the pain Daisuke had been feeling. “Then there’s only one thing left you can do,” he said placing a gloved hand on his cheek.

            “I know, but I’m scared, Ken,” he said taking the hand in his. “I really don’t want to be a traitor to the others.”

            “As far as they’re concerned, you were  ** _never_**  one of them,” Ken spat back venomously. “If you were, they’d treat you like the leader you are.”

            “That’s part of why I’ve been thinking about this whole ‘you taking over the digital world’ thing. I still don’t know, but you did have a point then. I  ** _am_**  better than they think. They just never give me the chance to prove it.”

            “That’s only because they’re so insecure about their own flaws that they need someone to make them think they’re not as bad as they really are,” the Kaizer spat. “They’re smothering you, my poor Dai-chan.” He began to stroke the boy’s back, loving the feel of having him in his arms again.

            “Ken, do you promise not to be so cruel to the digimon, if I join you?” Daisuke asked, nuzzling his neck.”

            “Hmm… I don’t think I can, but for you my ruby I’ll try my best,” the indigo haired tyrant said smiling. ‘Victory!’ he shouted inside.

            “I guess I’ll have to accept that then,” Daisuke said once again finding it hard to pull away.

            “You’ll be my consort then?” the Kaizer asked.

            “Yeah, I’m tired of being insulted and ignored all the time.” Ken’s smirk couldn’t get any wider.

            “Just where do you think you’re going?” he asked as his former enemy and now consort made his way back to the gate.

            “I need to go pick up Chibimon and a few things. I’m not gonna run out on ya Ken,” the redhead replied. “Be back in ten minutes, ‘k?”

            The Kaizer nodded, smiling and immensely pleased that he got what he wanted. “Just don’t take too long, pet. Consorts don’t make their lords wait,” he warned.

            “Jawohl mein Kaiser,” Daisuke said laughing and winking as he left through the gate.

           

            “So did you sort things out?” Chibimon asked as Daisuke began to look around his room and gather what he considered his most precious things.

            “Yeah. We did.”

            “You’re joining him aren’t you?” the digimon said frowning as he watched his partner pack.

            “Sorry to disappoint you, bud. It’s just that either I keep fighting him and go nutzo or stop fighting with myself and be happy with the one I love,” he replied, taking off Taichi’s goggles and placing them on the desk near the computer.

            “If that’s what you want, Dai. You know I’m always you’re friend right?” Chibimon said placing a tiny paw on his hand.

            “I wouldn’t have it any other way, pal,” Daisuke said.

            He then hastily scribbled a goodbye note to his parents then emailed the other digidestined for the last time, telling them to have Hikari or one of them come pick up her brother’s goggles.

            “Ready, Chibi?” he asked, grabbing his D-3.

            “Yep. Just don’t let him ring me ‘k?”

            Daisuke chuckled. “Don’t worry little guy. Ken wouldn’t dare!! He knows I’d kill him if he tries anything with you.” Both human and digimon then were sucked into the gate.

 

            “I take it you said your goodbyes,” the Kaizer said as Daisuke and Veemon merged into his control room ten minutes later. Daisuke nodded. “Good now, come here.” He grabbed the former digidestined leader and began to kiss and drag him deeper into the fortress.

            “V, go find Wormmon. Ken ‘n’ I, uh, we need some quality time,” he said to his digimon and blushing profusely at what the indigo haired tyrant had whispered in his ear.

            “’K, Dai. But if he hurts you…”

            “Just leave us already!” the Kaizer yelled, frightening the blue digimon slightly. “I have no intention of hurting my precious Dai-chan,” he said purring as said boy ran a hand through the spiky indigo hair.

            Veemon sighed then obeyed, wondering if he’d ever understand humans or get used to his new life behind enemy lines. ‘As long as Dai’s happy,’ he said looking back at the empty control room and shrugging his shoulders. ‘Wonder where Worm-chan’s at.’

            He then went off in search of his green friend.


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

 

            The battle had been going well. The two angelmons had just deleted the last of the Wendigomon and Harpymon that had been sent to guard the area and the digidestined had managed to actually knock down two control spires this time around with the help of their older predecessors. The mood however was quite subdued in spite of an apparent victory. Daisuke’s sudden resignation and subsequent disappearance had hit the younger team hard.

            No one said anything in front of the others, but each of them had been blaming themselves for the redheaded leader’s actions. ‘I should have been nicer,’ and ‘If only I’d stopped listen more,’ had been going through all their minds. But ‘would’ve, should’ve, could’ve always comes too late. Daisuke had left and it was pretty obvious he wasn’t going to come back.

            Just as they were about to go back to their homes, the digidestined found the path to the gate blocked by a troop of Japanese style digimon and a squadron of Airdramon above. “Oh crap,” muttered Yamato, knowing MetalGarurumon was near his limits.

            “You guys haven’t changed one bit,” a familiar voice called from the shoulder of a Musyamon, “You still ignore me even when I’m not with ya.”

            “D-Daisuke?!” Taichi sputtered, “What’s going on?! Where have you been?!”

            “Why’d you leave?” Hikari asked, her shock mimicking her brother’s.

            “Have you any idea how worried your parents are, you ungrateful brat?!” Miyako spat in pure anger. “Your mom hasn’t stopped crying one bit since you ran off!”

            “Oh really?” the redhead quipped, jumping off the samurai digimon’s shoulder. “I find that hard to believe since she and _that man_ kept ignoring me just like the rest of you.”

            Looks of pity, shock, and anger came over the redhead’s former comrades. Though some of the girls had to keep themselves from drooling at Daisuke’s new attire. He had on a set of black leather pants, the kind that were so tight they looked more like body paint than pants. His tan chest was covered by a black cropped tank with a blood red mesh T-shirt underneath. The barest hint of a tattoo was peeking from beneath the pants on his hip. An ankle length sleeveless black trench coat and fingerless black gloves completed the ensemble. The old Daisuke was gone. The only thing remaining of their former leader was the crimson flames adorning the bottom of his coat.

            “Just what are you playing at, Daisuke?!” Taichi bellowed. The taller brunet made to grab his former fan only to be stopped by the Musyamon’s sword. Taichi’s brown eyes narrowed in disgust at the dark black spiral running down the digimon’s arm.

            “Have you lost your mind?!” Yamato shouted; having run up to his boyfriend when the Musyamon had moved.

            Daisuke smirked, “Actually I’ve come to my senses for once,” he said bitterly.

            “What do you mean ‘come to your senses’?!” Miyako screeched. The lavender haired girl was being barely restrained by Mimi, she so wanted to beat the idiotic redhead into a pulp for being so stupid. “Lemme go! I’m gonna…”

            “You’re going to do what?” called another voice from above. Taichi and Yamato forced themselves to back up as the Digimon Kaizer gracefully landed next to Daisuke, having leapt off his favorite steed. “Berate my consort some more, squash what little self-confidence he has left?”

            “Consort?!” the digidestined gasped.

            “I’d think you’d better start explaining, Daisuke,” Takeru said, his voice a mix of barely controlled anger and dismay.

            “Oh, I don’t think he needs to explain anything. Especially to the likes of you,” spat the indigo haired tyrant.

            “We’re not talking to you!” growled Yamato. “You’d better start explaining you little punk or I’ll…” The older blond raised his fist towards Daisuke.

            “Like Kaizer-kun said, I _don’t_ have to explain anything! I just got tired of be ing on the losing side! And I’ve had enough of your crap!”

            “Why you!” Miyako now had to be restrained by both Mimi and Sora as well as her own digimon.

            “Did you ever think I’d continue to let you ignore me like that?” Daisuke spat venomously.

            “But we never ignored you,” Hikari cried, tears on the verge of escaping her eyes. “Why would you think we were ignoring you?”

            “Did you ever listen to what _I_ had to say? Did you ever agree to any of _my_ ideas?” their former leader shot back.

            “That’s because…”

            “Miyako, don’t make things worse than they already are,” Iori warned.

            “No,” commanded Daisuke, “Go on Miyako- _chan_ , enlighten us.”

            The lavender haired girl bit her lip, torn between ripping her former teammate a new one and following the youngest digidestined’s advice.

            “Dai-chan gave you an order girl, I’d suggest you follow it,” drawled the Kaizer. “We don’t take orders from traitors,” hissed Gatomon.

            “I’d do as they say, oujo-san,” came a voice from behind Miyako. The digidestined whirled around to see their comrade’s throat beneath the blade of a katana. Behind the girl stood a red and black clad ninjamon.

            “Miyako!” Takeru cried, worry coloring his voice and face. “Call him off Daisuke!”

            “Not until she tells me what she was gonna say,” he spat back defiantly.

            Miyako gulped, sweat beads beginning to gather under her hat. “T-That’s because… y-you’re ideas…” she stammered.

            “Miyako please,” Hawkmon pleaded.

            “It’s rude to interrupt!” sneered the redhead, “Go ahead Miyako, what about my ideas?”

            “T-They w-were… s-s-stu…”

            “Stupid?” finished Daisuke with an angry snarl, “Is that what you all thought? I thought as much.”

            “You have to admit,” Takeru said, causing the Kaizer’s goggled eyes to narrow in warning, “Most of them were kinda lame.”

            “Hmph, says the guy who thought he’d be a better leader than me,” Daisuke ground out through gritted teeth.

            “I never thought that!” the blond shot back, “I never wanted to be leader.”

            “Oh really? Well, who did you all listen to? Hmm… I wonder who that could be?”

            “Daisuke, stop this!” Taichi demanded.

            “Oh that’s right!” Daisuke continued, ignoring the older brunet, “It was blondie over there!”

            “Look Daisuke,” Yamato said, holding up his hands, “You have every right to be upset. But going to the enemy…”

            “Upset?!” shouted the redhead, “Upset?! Do you think I’m some little kid who’s having a tantrum, Yamato?!”

            “Dai…”

            “Stuff it Taichi! I know what your loverboy over there is trying to do. But it’s not gonna work. I’m sick of tired of being shot down by my own team, by people who are supposed to be my friends! I’m sick of having to spend whole weeks by myself because my own family’s constantly running off to do who the hell knows what and leaving me behind to fend for myself! I’m not going back to you morons so you can forget about me ‘cause we’re through!”

            The Digimon Kaizer let his consort lean against him, wrapping an arm around the boy’s shoulders. Getting all that off his chest had been rather tiring. And having ‘played’ just the night before wasn’t helping much either. “I’m proud of you, my ruby,” the indigo haired boy whispered.

            “Get your filthy hands off him!” Miyako yelled. The ninjamon pressed his katana harder against her throat, causing a faint red line to appear.

            “Oh so you only want him,” the Kaizer drawled triumphantly, “just because _I_ have him and _he_ doesn’t want you.” The indigo haired tyrant then grabbed Daisuke’s chin, forcing the redhead to face him. To the complete and utter shock – and disgust in Miyako’s case – greedily locked his lips with Daisuke’s.

            Hikari promptly fainted. Mimi on the other hand just couldn’t tear her ears away from the passionate display. “Mimi,” Palmon hissed, “You’re drooling on me!”

            “I’m gonna be sick,” said Miyako, wishing she could run off somewhere and vomit.

            “I don’t believe you, Daisuke!” Jou finally spoke up, having enough of his friends’ bickering, “How can you be so stupid?! How could you do that to your friends! That’s the enemy you’re kissing!”

            The former digidestined leader pried himself from his rather amorous lover. “ _You_ say he’s the enemy,” he spat pointing a black painted finger at them, “But he’s been more of a friend to me than any of you! Besides who says what’s he doing is evil?!”

            “Look around Daisuke!” Takeru screamed, “Digimon are being enslaved and tortured by your so called ‘friend’! You can’t say that isn’t right!”

            “Oh I quite agree with you,” the Kaizer sneered, “Torturing living beings is wrong. Very, very wrong. But if any of you idiots ever stopped to pay attention for once, you’d notice that all those poor, poor, digimon I’ve supposedly been torturing were virus types!”

            There was complete silence. The Kaizer’s words had them utterly stunned. The sound of Koushiro’s fingers running over his laptop was the only thing heard for several moments. “Um… you’re not going to believe this,” the digital genius said, not looking away from the computer, “But the Kaizer’s right.”

            “W-W-W-Wha?!” Miyako sputtered.

            The Digimon Kaizer smirked triumphantly. “Almost every single type digimon we’ve rescued so far has been of the virus type,” Koushiro reiterated.

            “No…way,” Taichi added in disbelief.

            “Are you saying…” Takeru began.

            “That the Kaizer may be a good guy after all?” Patamon finished.

            “As hard as I find this to believe, but I think we may have made a rather egregious mistake,” the redheaded computer whiz stated.

            “What do you mean, Kou?” Yamato asked.

            “Let’s look at it this way,” Koushiro explained, “Let’s say that the digital world is this laptop. And the virus digimon are a bunch of computer viruses. Some of which are pretty nasty.”

            “You’ve got that right,” quipped Gatomon.

            “Well, what do we usually do with a computer virus?”

            “Delete it of course,” Iori answered.

            “Yes, but there are some viruses we just can’t delete so easily so we quarantine them until we can find a why to delete them.”

            “So you’re saying that what the Kaizer’s been doing is…”

            “That he’s been trying to make the virus type digimon more manageable, so they don’t do too much damage to the digital world. Surely you must remember what we all went through with Deivmon, then Myotismon and Piedmon.”

            Yamato, Jou, Mimi and Sora were silent. Taichi shivered, he’d come close to losing not only his little sister, but his friends, parents and world during that summer adventure all those years ago. “I-I don’t know what to say,” the brunet murmured, truly at a loss for words.

            “But what about the control spires?!” Miyako demanded, not ready to believe they might have been in the wrong all this time. “They keep **_all_** digimon from digivolving!”

            “That’s because, stupid girl,” the Kaizer snapped, “a certain group of sanctimonious idiots keep me from fixing them so they’d affect only the more dangerous virus types.”

            “But…”

            “Just shut up Miyako!” snarled Daisuke. “I’ve seen how he’s been treating them. It’s not as bad as you think. They’re fed, have roofs over there heads and clean homes so what more could they want?”

            “Yeah, well what about the one who’s got a sword to my throat?!” the lavender haired girl retorted. “Why ring him? He’s not a vi…”

            “You are pushing it too far, oujo-san,” the Ninjamon replied in a huff, “Kaizer-sama does not need to resort to such tactics with my kind. We Ninjamon will gladly serve anyone as long as we are paid appropriately.”

            “You make me sick,” she spat.

            “That is the way of our kind oujo-san. It has been ever since the dawn of time and will remain so ‘till the End of Days.”

            “Now that we’ve come to an understanding here,” the Kaizer said, growing bored and rather ansty. He did want to have some more ‘playtime’ with his rather yummy looking consort. “I think it’d be best if you all leave my domain. At once.”

            “You’re letting us go?” the bat/pig digimon asked in amazement.

            “I do have one little proviso though.”

            “And that would be,” Koushiro asked, being the only one who understood what that word meant.

            “That you cease and desist in your interference with what we’re doing with the virus types.”

            “You’ve gotta be kidding! There’s no way we’d…”

            “Miyako!” scolded Taichi. “Zip it!”

            “Do we have a deal?” the Kaizer asked.

            “I don’t like it much,” the older brunet replied, “But you do have a valid point. We won’t try to stop you anymore. However, we _will_ be keeping an eye on you two. If we so much as hear one bad thing…”

            “Yeah, yeah, you’re gonna kick our butts,” Daisuke concluded, “We get the idea.”

            “As for the spires,” Koushiro suggested, “I’d be more than willing to assist you with the coding.”

            “I just might be tempted to take that offer,” the indigo haired ruler said, raising one elegant eyebrow, “But I do believe we have that part handled, all we needed was time enough to actually work on it.” He narrowed his eyes at the younger team of digidestined.

            “Well you’ll have all you need!” shot Miyako, “’cause I’m washing my hands of you jerks!” With that she stormed off toward the gate, the Ninjamon having released her. None of ringed and spiraled digimon made a move toward her as she stomped past. Hawkmon gave Daisuke a sad look as he passed, neither said anything.

            It was several more minutes before the others followed their furious friend and now only the Kaizer and his consort remained along with their ‘soldiers’.

            “I meant what I said earlier, Dai-koi,” the Kaizer said pulling his consort into a fierce embrace. “I _am_ proud of you for standing up to them like that. Very proud.”

            Daisuke blushed, still not used to his lover’s praising. “I-I’m proud of you too, Ken-chan,” he said letting himself melt in that heated grasp. “You didn’t try to feed them to the troops.”

            The Kaizer laughed. “The things I do for you,” he whispered huskily into the redhead’s ear.

            “That’s because you love me,” Daisuke replied, shuddering at that lust tinged voice.

            “I don’t just love you my Daisuke,” his indigo haired lover said, signaling for his Airdramon to land. “I worship you.”

            The former digidestined leader blushed profusely at that. “I don’t deserve it.”

            “That’s enough of that!” chided the Kaizer. “No consort of mine is ever going to start believing he’s worthless, you got that?” he ordered as he leapt onto the flying digimon’s head.

            “I love you so much, Ken,” Daisuke said as he joined his love on the steed’s head.

            “I know,” the Kaizer said, smiling as the Airdramon took off and headed towards their floating fortress.

 

~Owari~


End file.
